twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett
Garrett was a nomadic vampire before joining the Denali coven as Kate's mate at the end of Breaking Dawn after their confrontation with the Volturi. Biography Early life﻿ Garrett was born in the mid-1700s during the American Revolution, in New England. Garrett was a hotheaded patriot who willingly fought for the colonies' right to self-govern. He was a true believer in the American dream. He was transformed around 1780, during the war. The war's massive death toll gave local vampires the opportunity to feast frequently, Garrett was transformed by accident in the aftermath of the battle. Garrett was with an isolated group of ten soldiers when a vampire attacked them, knocking him unconscious at the beginning of the attack. The vampire, after draining the other nine soldiers, was sated enough and he didn't drink much of Garrett's blood. Thinking that Garrett was dead, the vampire ran after giving a blow to Garrett's head. He woke up three days later as a fully-fledged vampire. Garrett is always curious and willing to investigate a mystery, and after his transformation he strove to understand what had happened to him. Sometime after his transformation, he met Carlisle Cullen. Though he is not a vegetarian, he is among Carlisle's closest of friends. In the movie, they met during the Siege of Yorktown. He also came across and befriended a nomadic couple during his travels, Makenna and Charles. ''Breaking Dawn'' Garrett is called to witness for the Cullen family when they are troubled by the Volturi. Though without special talent, Garrett enjoys challenges. He is intrigued by the Cullens and the Denali coven's lifestyle of drinking animal blood instead of human. While in the presence of the other witnesses, he challenges Kate to test her power on him. She is successful in making him fall to his knees in pain, though he says it "sure was something", and joins her on his first try of animal blood. He later tells Aro that he believes that abstaining from human blood can be a powerful aid in bonding between vampires. At the same time, he learns about this lifestyle through Kate of the Denali coven. The two bond quickly, and it is Garrett who endures Kate's ability when he successfully stops her from attacking the Volturi (which would likely have resulted in her death as well as everyone else's). He tells the Volturi's witnesses of what he has seen from the family and what they suspect of the Volturi's true agenda - to acquire some of the Cullens' talented members, and tells them to consider joining their side, because the Volturi may not let them live long enough to spread the story. Eventually, after the Volturi left in peace and the issue is resolved, he joins the Denalis as Kate's mate, and shifts his diet to animal blood. Physical appearance Garrett was described as being 6'2" tall with a lanky build. He wears his long, sandy-coloured hair tied back with a leather thong. His eyes have deep ruby colors, but after joining the Denali coven, they are expected to change to an amber color, and finally to gold due to the change of diet as long as he continues to consume animal blood. When he is thirsty, his eyes turn the darkest shade of black. His skin sparkles like diamonds upon exposure to sunlight. In the Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Garrett's appearance is altered: his hair color is changed to dark brown, and its length only reaches down to his neck. He also has a stubble. Personality and traits Garrett is shown to be very amiable, easily interacting with others. Garrett is apparently very adventurous and very curious, as evidenced by his acceptance of Kate's challenge to experience her ability and later to assume vegetarianism, which is not easy for him to adapt to. He never lost the rebellious spirit of his human life, and loves a good fight, always rooting for the underdog. Also, he is hot-headed, but very brave and strongly believes in free will and compares the Cullens' resistance against the Volturi to America and England during the Revolutionary War. He is also a very independent character. His relentless curiosity about the unknown was developed from his quest to understand his new vampire side. Garrett is shown to be anglophobic in the movie, he expresses hatred toward English men due to his history with them, and loved to feed on them. His hatred goes to disliking the Beatles. Garrett found common ground with Liam in the movie, they both have a hatred for the English and both fought in rebellions against England during their lives as humans. Powers and abilities Garrett is described by Bella to be a "surprisingly good teacher" in combat skills, possibly with experience from his life as a soldier. When Tanya and Kate launch themselves at the Volturi after their sister was killed, Garrett is the one who pressed Kate to the ground, and endured her electrical shocks before Bella backed him up. Relationships Garrett is the most recent member of the Denali coven. He joined the coven as Kate's mate. He is also coven members with Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen. Kate .]] Kate is a member of the Denali coven, who has the gift to shock others with an electrical touch. When Garrett first meets her family, he becomes interested with their lifestyle. Eventually, he feels curious about Kate's gift and allows her to shock him to test his endurance. The shock sends him on his knees, but he finds it as "something". As time passes, the two bond very quickly through their flirtations and joking arguments on animal blood. At the end of ''Breaking Dawn, he becomes Kate's mate and moves to Denali with her coven. For his sake, Kate begins to attempt monogamy for the first time in her long life. Film portrayal .]] Garrett is portrayed by Lee Pace in the second half of Breaking Dawn. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Minor characters Category:Vegetarians Category:Nomads Category:Denali coven Category:Cullen witnesses